


You Can Run Away With Me -Chapters 1-8

by myblinkromance



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblinkromance/pseuds/myblinkromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had a few chapters grouped up because I took forever to update them but in total there's 18 chapters (but 5 to the website) and this is the last installment :) enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank and Gerard enters Frank’s house after school. Frank isa Freshman and Gerard is a super senior (he failed senior year due to depression and bullying). Age doesn’t matter to them because they are the only two gay guys in their school. Luckily, they are practically perfect for each other! They watch crappy Zombie movies and drink gallons of coffee together all the time.  
Frank hasn’t come out to his parents yet. He actually JUST came out to himself with the help of Gerard. If Frank’s parents knew, he’d probably be forced to go to some "correction" center, so Frank’s parents just think they’re SUPER close friends.  
The couple walk upstairs to Frank’s room as they usually do. They sit on the floor leaning on Frank’s bed and get out their books, binders, some pens and paper to make it look like they are actually doing homework. They turn on the TV to watch a new movie Gerard found with the worst Graphics and blood they have ever choked on popcorn to.  
Franks mom comes in. "Honey you boys have to fend for yourself for dinner we’re going to the Toro's! Should be back late so get yourself to bed at a decent hour!"  
"Kay ma." Frank replies  
His mom leaves and they continue to watch the movie. Gerard seems fine, but Frank starts to blush. This is the first time in the month and a half he’s been with Gerard that they’ve been home alone. He doesn’t really know what they’re going to do. He’s never done anything sexual before.  
It’s not that he doesn’t want to. ‘Cause man, he sure does. But he thinks, “Straight couples wait a while before having sex, so do gay couples too? Or do they stick with making out? Or is one and a half months where you start experimenting?” Frank decides to stop worrying about it, but then he hears his Mom and Dad say goodbye and slam the door. Gerard doesn’t seem to notice.  
CHAPTER TWO  
"How many guys have you been with?" Frank just bluntly asks.  
"Um...what?"  
"I mean how many relationships have you been in since you came out?"  
"Well, I had this thing with someone once. But you’re my first real boyfriend." Gerard smiles cutely and leans closer to Frank.  
"A thing?"  
"It was nothing. It was just... physical. That’s kind of how I made sure I knew I was gay"  
"So you’ve uh. Done stuff?"  
"Yeah but it didn’t mean anything. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, I don’t know. I was just thinking like what would your expectations be? We’ve never been home alone and you have your own place but I haven’t even seen it yet!"  
“Mikey lives there, remember? I don’t have you over because I don’t know if he’s comfortable with us being all over his place"  
"Well he’s your brother. If he doesn’t accept you then he’s just as bad as the kids at school"  
That one hits Gerard. He’s never realized what he was running from. "Tell you what, I’ll talk to Mikes about it and see if you could come over for dinner first. Then more often if that’s ok?"  
"Alright!" Frank beams at his relationship progressing.  
"So what were you going on about with us being home alone?"  
"Well, we’re home alone. And... I sure do like kissing you without having to hide it." Frank has this bad boy, I’m going to get what I want look on and he leansinto Gerard.  
This kiss feels so right. They have nothing to hide from. All they have is each other.  
"Hey Frankie." Gerard whispers in between kisses.  
"Yeah Gee?"  
"I love you." Gerard smiles and kisses Frank again.  
"I love you too." Frank whispers and starts pushing closer to Gerard, pushing him on his back.  
Frank straddles Gerard at the waist and starts to kiss his neck. Gerard loves neck kisses they drive him crazy. He also love vampires. Frank gives a little nibble to his neck and Gerard let out a little moan. Frank then opens his mouth far and wide to make a real vampire bite. He doesn’t bite hard enough for blood, but he could tell Gerard’s friend in his pants likes it.  
Frank goes back to kissing Gerard and he runs one of his hands messily through Frank’s hair and the other struggling to take Franks shirt off. Frank goes ahead and took it off himself and starts to unbutton Gerard’s black, half-sleeved button up (Frank loves that shirt it make him look like Billie Joe minus the red tie).

CHAPTER THREE  
Frank doesn’t know anything about gay relationships, so he decides to continue kissing until Gerard decides to do something. And he does. Gerard lifted his head up and said," You know, your floor isn’t the most comfortable thing. And I’m pretty sure your Dracula action figure is stabbing me in the back." They laugh as Frank gets off Gerard and lays on the bed. This time, Gee is in control.  
Gerard looks like he is going to straddle Frank, but instead he starts to take off Frank’s pants. "Sorry, but these need to go." He yanks them off, leaving Frank in his Batman underwear. "Cute." Gerard smiles and leans over Frank. He is in control now. He begins to kiss Frank again, this time rubbing up in between Frank’s legs, slowly humping him. Frank gives a small moan of approval and they continue.  
After a minute they both like it so much that Gerard has to speed up his thrusts and Frank can’t control his upward-grinding as well.  
Frank feels Gerard’s hard-on against him and it makes him freak. He grabs for Gerard’s pants to unzip them but Gerard lies next to Frank to do it himself.  
Frank rolls over to Gerard and starts kissing his neck again. Frank wants to mark his territory, even though he doesn’t have any competition. He sucks on Gerard’s neck so sweetly that Gerard had to stop taking off his pants for a second. Frank makes sure to do it for a while, make sure it REALLY pops. He stops to look at his creation and is overly pleased.  
Gerard sees that devilish grin on Frank’s face and looks him straight in the eyes. There is such a magic connection there that they don’t even need the physical stuff. It’s still nice, though.  
Gerard kisses Frank, his hand on the side of Frank’s face that isn’t on pillows. He reaches his hand down Frank’s body and starts fingering the entrance of Frank’s boxers. Frank stops kissing for a second just out of pure nervousness.  
Gerard, instead of reaching his hand in, starts pulling Franks boxers down. Gerard’s eyes say, “Wow!" for him as he thinks Frank’s penis could be taller than Frank! Gerard straddles Frank so he could reach the bedside table and get a handful of lotion.  
"Hmm why do you have lotion next to your bed Frankie?" Gerard winks as Frank starts blushing. He leans into Frank’s ear and whispers, “Do you think of me when you use it?" Frank goes for a kiss and bucks up a little. I guess that’s his answer.  
Gerard grins and got off Frank. He starts to work his hand up and down Frank’s penis and Frank just closes his eyes and bites his lip. Gerard is going slowly just to torture Frank, but then he starts to involuntarily buck his hips upward so Gerard went faster. He is used to doing this to himself, so he knows the exact formula for speed and circumference. He tightens his hand a little and starts jacking Frank like there was no tomorrow. Franks legs twitch as he lets out a huge groan. A groan that only a boy becoming a man could make. He cums all over Gerard’s hand and his bed sheets.  
"Good thing I never make my bed ‘cause I wouldn’t want that stain on my comforters" he makes out after his breath calms down.

 

CHAPTER FOUR  
Gerard wipes his hand on a used towel on the floor and sees the clock. "Crap it’s seven! I need to make dinner for Mikey!"  
"But I didn’t do anything for you! I feel bad!"  
"Don’t worry; it was my pleasure big boy." Gerard smiles with his flirty eyes and kisses Frank.  
“I’ll at least walk you out." He yells as Gerard starts for the door. Frank doesn’t even put pants on he just lets his wet cock hang out. Gerard turns around and sees his sexy boyfriend.  
"What?" Frank asks.  
“Nothing, it’s just, I haven’t seen you so comfortable and open before. I like it."  
"Well I’m pretty much always naked when I’m home alone and I feel close with you. You’re the one person that I don’t have to hide something from." Gerard walks over to Frank and gives him a sweet reassuring kiss and hug.  
"You’re all I’ve ever wanted and more."  
Frank blushes so much he can’t even hide it when he hears that. "You’re so amazing I can’t believe you’re real, or even MINE!"  
Gerard leaves and Frank locks the door. He looks around the house like "what now?"

CHAPTER FIVE  
Later on, Frank is lying in bed watching TV. He didn’t even bother getting dressed. His phone buzzes, but he just assumes it’s his mom checking up. It buzzes a few minutes later so he checks it. "Two messages from Gee" it reads. Frank opens it to Gerard saying "Hey Frank" and "Dude!” Frank replies, “What?"  
He puts the phone down and gets another message a minute later. "So what do you think about me when jacking off?"  
Franks face got so red and confused. He replied," Umm, why?"  
He stares at the message until Gerard replies," Because I am right now ;)" Franks eyes widened and he even got a little hard. His parent’s weren’t home so he called Gerard.  
"Hey big boy." Gerard answers.  
"Is that my nickname now? ’Cause I could definitely get used to it." Frank says in a flirty voice.  
"So have you come to help me?" Gerard asks.  
“I’ve come to join you."  
"Ohh where are you?”  
“In bed, I haven’t even gotten dressed yet." Frank answers. "What about you?"  
“In the living room couch. Mikey went to bed so I can do whatever I want."  
"So, are you, uh. Right now?"  
“I was a little but I waited for you to answer me so I could do it for real."  
"Oh, well sometimes I think about us in a band. And we just finished a show." Frank squirts lotion in his hand and Gerard laughs. He's pretty sure he heard it. "And uh we are in the tour bus in our bunks. Our band members are all sleeping and you sneak into my bunk." Frank grabs his penis and starts stroking it.  
Gerard does the same and says "uh huh, go on? Please."  
Frank smiles and says "so were in this tight little space and our bodies are pressed up against each other. So close we could feel each other’s naked dicks against each other."  
Gerard and Frank let out a moan at the same time. Gerard stops for a second because he could hear the fapping noise through Frank’s phone. "Damn speed racer!" He yells through the line.  
"Anyway, so I grab yours and start tugging it my way. With every stroke I can feel you hard on my stomach."  
He can tell Gerard’s liking this by the sound of restrained whimpers in his breath. Frank tries to use as much detail as he can. “I go slow then fast, then wrap my leg over your body and start to jack you under it. I also start to thrust a little."  
"Oh God." Gerard yells as loud as he can without waking up Mikey. "Keep going, p-please just. Gah too good."  
"So I slow it down for a little and start thrusting as hard as I can. I continue going fast again until-"  
Gerard lets out a moan as relieving as possible. Frank assumes he came. "You’re amazing." Gerard says in between breaths.  
“I know."  
"So, how’s 'yours' doing?"  
"Oh I totally forgot about that. I was so caught up in your pleasure."  
"Wow I must be sexy to do that."  
Without thinking Frank just blurts out," Yeah, you are." Gerard laughs so hard he nearly chokes.  
"Well right now all I want to think about is earlier today."  
"Oh so you liked it" Gerard flirtingly says.  
"Oh course I liked it have you seen my bed sheets!!" They both laughed and then just went silent as Frank finished himself off. Gerard loved the silence being barely covered by Franks moans. Frank blows and Gerard knows it by the familiar moan he heard earlier.

They both just kind of sat there after. Not really saying anything. "Wow." Gerard finally says.  
"I can definitely get used to having a boyfriend." Frank exclaims.  
"I can definitely get used to having you." Gerard admits.  
They talk for the rest of the night. Frank doesn’t even really remember hanging up. He thinks he fell asleep on the phone.

 

CHAPTER SIX  
The next day, they walked to Frank’s house again after school. Gerard gets shit for being gay every day. But, since he’s one of the oldest in the school he doesn’t really get physically hurt by it and he's so over all the high school shit. He doesn’t let it get to him because he knows the bullying is born out of teen angst and stupid shit like that  
They get to Franks house and find something to eat. Franks dad goes in the kitchen to get a beer and sees Gerard’s hickey. "Hey man! Good job! Who’s the girl you got that from?"  
"Uhh this hot guitar player." Gerard truthfully states. Frank stares at Gerard and laughs a little.  
"Frank you know this girl? Is she hot?”  
"Yeah Dad. Totally hot. “  
“She’s small and has this black short hair. She’s totally perfect for me." Gerard states and Frank blushes a little.  
"Well as your second family, since you’re always over here, we'll have to meet her some time!"  
Gerard smiled but Frank just got an obvious look of panic on his face. His mom walked him and saw Gerard’s neck, too.  
"Really, Gee? Oh that’s so degrading. I can’t believe girls just go and give those things out like its free cookies!"  
"Free cookies, Mom?" Frank laughed.  
“I don’t want to see another one of those in my house again is that clear? To both of you!"  
"Yes Mrs. Iero, I’m sorry." Gerard replied. The second Franks mom left the room they both busted out laughing.  
She came back a few minutes later saying "So what do you boys have planned for tonight?"  
Frank was right about to say nothing but Gerard cut him off. "Mikey is doing a home-ec project and wanted to make Frank and I dinner."  
"Oh that’s cute!"  
"Mom, he's a grade higher than me! You can’t say that’s 'cute'" Frank tried to hide his embarrassment.  
"Oh whatever! Have fun!" She left again.  
"So Mikey’s making us dinner?" Frank beamed.  
“Are you kidding me? That boy can’t cook! But I can!" Frank was even happier at that. "I just said that so it wasn’t so weird. I know how important this secret is to you."  
Frank hugged Gerard and whispered “I wish I could kiss you right now"  
"We’ll have plenty time for that later. Let’s go." Gerard said.  
They walk to Gerard’s house, which is surprisingly close to school. Frank wonders why Gee lets a small issue keep them from the short walk home all the time.  
"Hey Mikes!" Gerard calls as he opens the door. Mikey doesn’t even hear it because he’s blasting The Misfits in his room.  
"Nice place." Frank says.  
"Thanks." Gerard heads for the kitchen to start making dinner and Frank sits on a stool, admiring his boyfriend make him dinner.

 

CHAPTER SEVEN  
Later that evening, after dinner, Gerard and Frank go to watch a movie in the living room. "Hey uh, if you’re cool with that, it is a Friday. So uh, do you want to stay the night?" Gerard’s offer was so unexpected. Frank hadn’t even realized that they could have sleepovers and his parents would totally let him.  
"Yeah, sure. Let me text my mom." He felt so lame that he had to check with his mom. "Wait a minute, so, you and Mikey both are in high school, how do you live on your own?"  
"Well when I turned Eighteen I wanted to move out since I had enough money to. I didn’t have a bad relationship with my mom I just though it’d be cool. Then she lost her job so I took in Mikey so she could figure some things out." Gerard said. He doesn’t even act like this is different at all.  
"Oh, cool." Frank never really thought about why he had his own place. He just kinda thought about what he could do without parental supervision.  
"So, is this the couch you were on? Y'know, last night." Frank said and shot a wink to Gerard.  
He was looking through his movie collection so he just kinda said," Uhh yeah." Frank went down to help Gerard pick a movie when something caught his eye.  
In the very back of the DVD shelf he picked up a movie," Fapping Frat house!" Frank laughed so hard at the film he had just found. Gerard started to blush a little. "Is this your secret porn stash?" Frank said as he started to look for more.  
"Uhh." Gerard tries to get the movie back, but Frank keeps looking at it.  
"Hey well at sleepovers you’re supposed to watch inappropriate movies, right?" Frank hints.  
"Usually they’re just R rated but I see what you’re getting at" Gerard says. He puts the porn in the DVD player and they sit on the couch.  
Frank swings his legs over Gerard’s lap And cuddles him. This isn’t exactly a movie to cuddle to but Frank doesn’t care.

CHAPTER8  
After watching like half an hour of this movie Frank and Gerard start to feel a little awkward. They both feel kinda turned on, also. The film gets really hot and Frank tries to keep his cool. His legs are over Gerard so when he gets really hard, Gerard can feel it.  
He looks at Frank as he's blushing and kisses him. "I was kinda waiting for that." Gerard says. Frank straddles on top of Gerard and starts kissing his neck again. Gerard is watching the porn while Frank is on top of him, so he just gets even harder. Gerard finds himself grinding upwards a little.  
They start taking clothes off, layer by layer, until they’re down to nothing. "I really hope Mikey doesn’t come down for a midnight snack." Gerard says. They end up sitting on the couch next to each other jerking each other off. (They’re getting ideas from the porn)  
When Gerard felt like he was going to blow he said," Hey wanna go to my room?" Frank gets up while Gerard turns off the TV. He leads Frank to his room, both of them completely naked.


	2. You Can Run Away With Me -Chapter Nine-Ten

Gerard closes the door behind them and pins Frank to the wall. He kisses just about every inch of Frank’s body. Leaving hickeys on his neck, chest, thighs, and ass, everywhere. Gerard goes back to making out with Frank while he is against the wall, their dicks just hanging out carelessly. Frank loved it so he pushed Gerard on the bed so that Gee was sitting on the edge. Frank got down on his knees and started to kiss around Gerard’s stomach and down to his legs. He licks and kisses up and down Gerard’s cock as he just lays sprawled out on the bed.  
"I’ve never done this before so uh, I’m kinda going off of what I think would be good." Frank admits.  
"That’s the best way to do it." Gerard says. "but here I’ll help you."  
Gerard sits up as Frank takes his first mouthful. He gets Gerard’s tip in his mouth and then doesn’t really know what to do.  
"Don’t forget that you have a tongue!" Gerard hints. Frank starts to discover what he can do. He flicks, twirls, and strokes Gerard’s penis with his tongue as he goes up and down it.  
Gerard puts his fingers in Frank’s hair and starts to push his head down and up fast and hard. Frank starts to deep throat Gerard and the first time it hits the back of his throat he thinks he’s going to puke. And the third time it hits, he really does.

CHAPTER 10  
Luckily, Frank makes it to the bathroom before he spewes. Gerard followes him and holds his hair back. "I’m so sorry I got carried away I thought you could handle it! Babe are you okay?"  
Frank is a sucker when it comes to being called pet names like Babe. "Yeah its okay I just have a very sensitive gag reflex. I just gotta exercise it a bit."  
Gerard hugs Frank and sits on the bathroom floor. "Ah. Is it alright if I just finish it off?" Gerard asks and grabs his penis.  
"Um yeah sure. Sorry." Gerard gestured to something on the counter so Frank passes him a bottle, probably filled with lube. He watches as Gerard poured it on himself and jacked off. Moments later the bathroom floor was covered in white and they both just sat there, filthy.


	3. You Can Run Away With Me -Chapter Eleven-Twelve

CHAPTER 11  
Frank finds a piece of gum to get rid of the taste in his mouth and gets up. He gives a hand to Gerard and helps him up. He leads Gerard to bed and got under the covers. Frank doesn’t know how Gerard feels at the moment so he just stays on his side of the bed. Gerard then turns over to cuddle Frank and they fall asleep.  
Frank wakes up in Gerard’s arms. He feels like there is no place he’d rather be. Gerard is warm, smells like cigarettes and paint, and has sexy firetruck hair. There was a sudden knock on the bedroom door. Mikey walks in saying," Hey man want some eggs-" He sees Frank butt naked around Gerard and just pauses. Gerard isn’t even awake,so Mikey just awkwardly shuts the door and walks away.

Frank lets out a huge breath and lays back in Gerard’s arms. He pulls the blanket to cover hisself and just stares at Gerard’s perfect face. He’s in disbelief that this beauty is his when Gerard starts to wake up.  
"Hey man." Gerard says, half yawning.  
Frank doesn’t even say anything he just goes in for a kiss. "Wow, good morning to you, too!" Frank kisses him again and again more passionately.  
Frank stops and blushes a little. "Sorry, I’ve just never woken up to anyone before. It feels amazing. Especially since it’s you."  
Gerard beams as red as his hair and just stares back at Frank. Once they start kissing again, Franks phone starts ringing. His mom is calling so he answers," Mom? Uh hi." His voice is still scratchy from the deep throating.  
"Hi honey when are you coming home? I don’t want you over there all day its already twelve." His mom says.  
"We just woke up mom!"  
" Wow what were you doing all night that you’re just now waking up?"  
" Uh, just watching movies."  
" Alright well be home soon kay?"  
"Alright ma, bye!"

Frank hangs up and says," I think I have to go."  
"So soon? I wanted to cuddle!"  
Frank sits up and realizes that they’re both still completely naked. He leans on top of Gerard so they’re as close as can be and kisses him. "Sorry!" he whispers. He then puts on his clothes as Gerard just sits there staring at him. Frank passes Mikey on the way out and is too embarrassed to even say bye.

 

CHAPTER TWELVE

A few days later, Frank is in his room going through his nicest clothes. He finally finds a Grey button-up, some black skinny jeans, and a clean pair of Converse. His mom barges in asking," So why are you getting all fancied up?"  
Frank wasn’t thinking so he actually admitted to having a date!  
"Oh why am I just now hearing about this? I bet she’s pretty."  
"Um yeah mom." Frank says  
" She’s a lucky girl." Frank says kind of depressed. "Well Mom I gotta go."  
Frank goes downstairs and out the door in a second. He meets Gerard across the street, who looks just as fancy.  
"Happy two month Big Boy." Gerard says. They kiss for about a minute, hold hands, and walk away.

 

When Frank gets home, he’s blushing and grinning like crazy. He starts texting Gerard immediately, laughing his ass off all the way to his room. When he opens his door, his mom is crying on his bed.  
"Mom what’s wrong? Did someone die?"  
"No. Well, my little boy did!"  
"Um, what?"  
" I saw you, across the street, k-kissing Gerard"  
Frank is at a loss for words. He doesn’t know whether to apologize, beg for forgiveness, explain himself, or be insulted.  
"How long?" She asks.  
"Well, I’ve known I was gay for about half a year. But I’ve been with Gee for about two months."  
" So, that hickey? That was you? Oh Frank baby. You’re so lost! I know we stopped going to church every weekend but I didn’t think you’d be a sinner!"  
Her words hit Frank like a bullet, the size of a whale. He wants to yell at his mom at the top of his lungs. To scream that people like her are why his life is a living hell. That people like her are why Gerard had to redo Senior year.  
Frank just grabbs his overnight bag and left the house.


	4. Chapters 13-15

Gerard answers the door to a sweaty Frank. Frank is in his nice clothes still, and Gerard is just in his slacks. "Back so soon?" Gerard grinned.  
"She, she found out. My mom. She knows."  
Gerard was shocked. He can’t imagine out Frank feels. "I’m sorry man. But maybe this is for the better. Shell warm up to it."  
"No she won’t. We might not be the best church-goers but my parents are the kind that crucifies homos. I’m pretty sure she called me a- a fag when I left. I can’t believe it."  
"Wow. Come here babe." Gerard says pulling Frank in for a hug.  
"I can’t believe something like this could make her act that way. It’s like she didn’t even know me, or want to." He looks up at Gerard. "What am I going to do?"  
"Don’t worry I am here for you. You can stay here if you need to." Frank smiles a little and just rests his head on Gerard”s chest.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

 

Frank wakes up in Gerard’s bed, without Gerard. He looks around a little, but he’s not in the room at all. He walks out in his boxers and into the kitchen.  
"Hey big boy, how you feeling?" Gerard asks as he puts some egos on a plate and smothers them in chocolate.  
"What the fuck is this?" Frank asks.  
"Just eat it, you’ll love it." Gerard replies.  
Gerard honestly could not be sexier to Frank right now. He is slightly bossy, in nothing but plaid pj pants, he’s skinny but not full of muscles, His red hair makes his pale skin look ghostly, and his cooking is just fucking delicious (even though it is just made in the toaster)  
"This is good!" Frank exclaims. Gerard joins him at the table with a cup of coffee. Frank tries it and chokes a little. He gives a confused look to Gerard, who’s laughing his ass off. He sees a bottle of Jack on the table and understands the flavor of his coffee.  
"I thought it might help." Gerard says.  
Frank smiles and his phone rings. He checks it,"It’s my mom."  
"You should answer it. At least let her know you’re safe."  
Frank takes a huge sip of his coffee and answers the phone. “Hi."  
"Frankie baby are you okay? Please come home!" His mom exclaims.  
"Why? So you can try to fix me? I know how you feel about homosexuals!"  
"Well why don’t you want to be fixed you’re just confused! Oh don’t do this to me I feel so guilty for letting you get off track."  
"It’s not off track Mom. This is me. I’m your son. This is how I’m meant to be."  
Frank hangs up. Gerard takes his hand and Frank instantly begins to cry.  
"Hey. How about tomorrow we ditch school, and while your parents are at work you pack a bag. You can move in here."

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

 

Frank and Gerard get back to the apartment with bags full of Franks stuff.  
"So, now you live in an apartment with a bunch of highschoolers." Gerard puts his arm around Frank. “And one of them is your boyfriend. This conflict might not be so bad."  
"Do you want me to pay rent? I can get a job! Actually, how do you pay rent?" Frank inquires  
"I’m surprised you haven’t asked before!" Gerard leads Frank to his room where the desk is. Frank hasn’t even noticed that area, he’s always just been focused on the bed. Gerard displays a plethora of paintings, comics, album covers, shirt designs, and pretty much anything involved with art.  
"Wow." Says Frank.  
"Local businesses and bands come to me for designs. Some paintings I sell online. And I write comics and sell them to the local Comic Hut. They have prizes for small name comics. It’s actually a lot of money!"  
"When do you have time for this crap? You’re always in school or with me!"  
"Well I only have to retake like three classes so I have a lot of time in the mornings. You really are slow with details huh?" Frank shrugs at this remark. "It’s okay you’re cute."


	5. You Can Run Away With Me -Chapters 16-18 (final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a few chapters grouped up because I took forever to update them but in total there's 18 chapters (but 5 to the website) and this is the last installment :) enjoy!

The next morning Frank finds himself wrapped in Gerard’s arms again. He just wants to lay there forever. It isn’t until he hears Mikey awake at 6:45 in the morning that he realizes he has school.  
"Gerard! Shit! I have school!"  
"Yeah genius. You do you’re fifteen!"  
Frank knows his age but he never really realized how young he must seem to Gerard. He’s eighteen, going to be nineteen in April! Anything sexual they do is illegal.  
"So, I should walk with Mikey?"  
"Well you do live together now. It’d be appropriate. I'll see you at lunch, Kay?"  
"Alright." Frank gives Gerard a kiss and gets ready for school.

 

Later, Frank walks out to lunch and waits for Gerard by his locker. When he finally comes Frank feels so relieved.  
"Hey,finally!" Frank shouts. He still feels scared of the assholes at his school. Gerard won’t be there to protect him next year. Frank gives Gerard a hug, but that's it for the PDA.

"Uh Hey. Are you alright?" Gerard asks.  
"Yeah. Well kind of not really. I was just thinking that my Mom-" Frank nervously pauses.  
"Oh no I don’t like where you’re going. Frank calm down!"  
"But you’re an adult! And she knows it! What if- I don’t even- what if she tries to get you arrested?"  
Gerard is shocked. He’s never thought of it like that before. They both know the laws, but Frank is so mature that they never really see the difference in age.  
"Well, um. I hope she doesn’t go that low. I’ll talk to my friend Ray. His mom is friends with yours, and he's going into law or some shit. We call him 'The Man With The Plan' when we have team debates in civics. “Franks so scared that he lets Gerard kiss him to calm him down. There are a few disgusted stares but Gerard just says, "You can run away with me, Ill take care of you."

 

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
Frank and Gerard meet up after school. Instead of going home, they take a walk. They go to the park and sit on the swings. "Oh I forgot to tell you our 'Just In Case' plan!" Gerard exclaims. Frank just looks confused so Gerard keeps talking.  
"If anything happens with your mom, then I have loop holes! I don’t think there’s a law really restricting us from a relationship. And your mom only saw us kiss. As long as she doesn’t see or hear anything sexual we should be fine!"  
Frank lets out a sigh like all his deepest secrets just disapeared. "So were good?"  
"More than good; Perfect." Gerard smiles and kisses Frank. At this point in his life. Frank doesnt even care that they are in public, near his house, near his school, or anything. He is gay and Gerard is his lover. He wants everyone to know.

 

They walk back to Gerard’s house, but halfway there, a car stops near them. Frank's mom gets out of the car and yells  
"FRANK ANTHONY IERO!"  
Frank cringes and looks back at his furious mother.  
"So you leave the house, don’t return in three days, you hang up on my phone call, and you pack your stuff when I’m not even home?!"  
"Oh so you’re the victim in this? How about your son who's a child? Who just went through so much internal stress because he didn’t want you to hate him for being himself? Who ended up being right about it! How about me, mom?"  
" I’m trying to help you. I just want you to come home. The real you, not this, this troubled person."  
"If you really want me to come home, you’ll accept me for who I am." Gerard and Frank continue walking. Frank grabs Gerard’s hand and kisses his cheek to be sure his mom sees it.

 

Gerard opens the door and the second it's closed Frank pins Gerard to the wall. He's a small little dude, but he can get what he wants.  
"I am happy,sad, and filled with teenage hormones and angst. I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow!" He kisses Gerard deeply. Not a passionate, loving kiss. It’s a dirty kiss, one that just feels naughty enough on its own.  
They get to the bedroom and Frank just strips everything as fast as he can. "Woah there. I’m not going to have anything to do if you go this fast!" Gerard pushes Frank on the bed and tries to unzip Frank’s pants with his teeth.  
Frank loves it and helps him throw his pants to the ground. Gerard also strips to his underwear. He gets on top of Frank and starts to grind against him, making him super hard.  
"C’mon. None of this bullshit. Just- ahh- Fuck me Gerard!"  
That's all Gerard needs to actually do it. He pulls down Franks boxers and strokes it slowly. He grabs a lubed condom from his drawer and puts it on.

He grabs Frank by the shoulders and has get on his hands and knees. Gerard positions himself around Frank and starts to stoke Franks cock slowly. He inserts two fingers to Franks ass to prepare him.  
"Fuck Gerard. It’s so- ahh." Frank breathes out.  
Gerard puts the tip of his cock at Frank’s entrance."You ready? It may hurt!"  
"Just, just do it. Please Gee baby please."  
Gerard pushes in slowly. Frank lets out a little whimper as Gerard pulls out and then pushes in further the second time. Gerard getsenough in Franks ass that he could start going fast. He pushes more of himself in Frank and starts to jerk Frank off again. His hand movements are in sync with his thrusts, driving Frank crazy.  
They are both super hard and extremely close to climax. Gerard even screams a little. But the scream sounds like it needs help and Mikey opens the door.  
They all stop dead at that second. Gerard and Frank are super red and embarrassed and Mikey is just scarred for life. Mikey closes the door and walks away as fast as he can. Frank just stops everything and Gerard starts cracking up.  
"You're a sick fuck you know that?" Frank yells.  
Gerard says,"Yeah I know." and goes back to his thrusts.  
Seconds later, they cum all over the bed. Almost simultaneously  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
The next day, Frank gets home from school with Gerard and almost breaks down. “I give up! School fucking sucks! My teachers are all biased dicks and hate me because, because, I don’t know!” he screams.  
“Maybe because you never do your homework. Or because you’re asleep in class.” Gerard laughs and looks at Frank’s binder on the couch. He picks it up and says, ”Or because you just doodle my name on your binders all day?” Frank blushes and takes his binder back. “What do you want to do in life? Really want to do. I can’t see you doing some desk job or some shit like that.”  
“I just really want to rock. That’s it. Nothing else.”  
“Can I tell you something?”Gerard asks. “I don’t really want to be an artist for the rest of my life. Yeah I’m pretty good I guess, but it doesn’t really impact anyone the way I’m doing it. Music has this huge power, this magic that helps people. I really like that.”  
“We should start a band! The faster we get started, the faster I can run away from this hell hole of a life.” Frank shrugs.  
“Okay!” Gerard screams.  
“Wait, really?”  
“Yes. Frank, you can run away with me, anytime you want.”  
“Let’s do it. You, me, Ray and Matt, and I think I’ve heard Mikey playing bass. We can make it, I know it.”  
“You’re hot when you’re ambitious!”  
“Not now, Gerard!” Frank grabs a notebook and flips to a blank page. He writes down, “You can run away with me, anytime you want”

~~~~The End~~~


End file.
